batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (The Batman)
Superman is the last son of Krypton and the hero of Metropolis. History Kal-El is the most notable survivor of the late planet of Krypton which exploded years ago. He escaped the blast before it destroyed him as well. Arriving on Earth, the infant son of Jor-El was raised by a Kansas couple named Jonathon and Martha Kent. At the same time, Kal became known by many as Clark Kent and found himself possessing incredible superhuman powers. With these powers, Kal decided to fight for truth and justice as the hero known as Superman. In his adult life, Superman protected the city of Metropolis from the likes of various supervillains, most notably Lex Luthor. He arrived in Gotham City to present a $100,000,000 dollar check to the city, however Metallo interrupted the ceremony and began a fight between him and the man of steel. Superman found himself weakened by the Kryptonite heart Metallo possessed, and was beaten down by the malicious cyborg. Superman, too weak to defend himself, was taken by Metallo to a nearby junkyard where he was suffering at the hands of his Kryptonite powered foe. Batman and Robin intervened and began fighting off Metallo. Utilizing the Batmobile as a battering ram, Batman sent Metallo into a nearby gas station which caused an explosion. The Batmobile remained unscathed and Metallo was virtually untouched, however it was Batman who noticed the cracked glass covering the Kryptonite heart. Batman threw several batarangs at him, two of which were destroyed, but Robin threw a third to pierce the crack and explode. The Kryptonite landed in front of Robin who took it far from Superman's location. Superman's powers fully restored and he stopped Metallo before he killed Batman. Superman punched the cyborg into a nearby trash compactor where he incapacitated his foe. Subduing Metallo, Superman demanded the Kryptonite and despite deducing Batman's identity with his x-ray vision, Batman agreed to hand over the rock. Batman deduced who Superman was and headed for Metropolis where, as Bruce Wayne, he showed up at Clark Kent's apartment and delivered the deadly substance encased in lead. Later on Black Mask and Clayface kidnapped Lois Lane and brought her to Gotham, knowing Superman would surely follow. As predicted, Superman headed for Gotham where he found Black Mask, Clayface and Bane in a nearby warehouse at Gotham Docks. He was suddenly exposed to energy from a red sun when Black Mask hit him with a red sun energy cannon. Despite this, he fought Clayface and Bane single handedly, before being ambushed by gunfire for Black Mask's men. Mr. Freeze then blasted Superman, leaving him in a block of ice. Believing Superman would die in the block of ice due to suffocation, Superman managed to break himself free, however left him weak. Batman and Robin arrived in the nick of time before Black Mask hit Superman with another dose of red sun energy, which fell to the ground and hit and incapacitated Freeze. When the clouds cleared, Superman absorbed the energy from the yellow sun and his powers were fully restored. Once regenerated, Superman stopped Bane before he could crush Batman with a forklift and freed Lois. Lois explained to them that it was Luthor who was working with Black Mask and therefore, the Man of Steel went to confront Luthor on his own. Category:The Batman Characters Powers & Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Being a native of the planet Krypton, Superman's physiology grants him unique physical powers on the planet Earth. These powers are due to the radiation of Earth's yellow sun and the weaker gravity of the planet he now lives upon. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Superman's natural biology enables him to soak up ultraviolet radiation and store it in his body. This makes him similar to that of a solar battery. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's dense molecular structure makes him virtually impervious. This means he cannot feel pain and his body is unharmed by virtually anything. This also makes him immune to all known human ailments as well as toxins and poisons. This also gives him the ability to move about in space without even having to breathe. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though virtually indestructible, whenever Superman sustains injury, his healing factor makes him able to regenerate within mere moments. ***'Longevity:' Superman's healing factor halts his aging, at his prime. The man of steel is ageless. ***'Self Sustenance:' Superman does not need air, water, food, or sleep to survive. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has the ability to lift an incalculable amount of weight over his head with ease. This is due to the fact that his body is denser than an average human, making him able to lift tons without breaking a sweat. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman can move at super and possibly hyper-sonic speeds. This power also enables him to have reflexes too fast for a human eye to comprehend. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman hearing is so great, he can hear anything and everything from distances he's not even presently located. He is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. **'Superhuman Vision:' Superman's eyes give him a variety of optical based powers. This ability gives him the power to see in the electromagnetic spectrum, see things from a great distance, see things at the microscopic level and his most famous, x-ray vision. **'Super Breath:' Superman's respiratory system gives him the ability to intake more air than a human, then expel it with the power of a hurricane. He can also use this same power to freeze objects as well. **'Heat Vision:' One of Superman's most powerful abilities is the ability to generate and emit powerful beams of energy from his eyes. **'Flight:' A power that has made Superman famous is his ability to defy the laws of gravity. This is of course thanks to his dense molecular structure as well as the gravitational pull of the Earth which is weak by his standards. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Though he is virtually indestructible, Superman's most infamous weakness is Kryptonite. This substance hails from his home world and it drains him of his powers. Prolonged exposure will possibly even kill him. *'Red Sun Radiation:' Despite being under a yellow sun for most of his life, the natural sun of the Kryptonian people was in fact a red sun. If Superman is exposed to radiation from a red sun, he has no powers at all so long he is exposed. Upon exposure to a yellow sun, his powers will return. Trivia *Superman in The Batman was played by George Newbern, who also provided the voice for Superman in the Justice League. Category:The Batman Characters